


Lucciole Nel Buio

by LittleEvilIsa, titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Holocaust, Romance, World War II, everlark
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvilIsa/pseuds/LittleEvilIsa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sommario: liberamente ispirato alla storyline di Max e Liesel in Storia di una Ladra di Libri. Durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, Peeta Mellark sviene sul portico degli Everdeen nel cuore della notte. La famiglia si trova presto ad ospitare un ebreo in un tempo in cui farlo è punibile con la morte e Katniss in particolar modo rischierà tutto per tenerlo al sicuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucciole Nel Buio

**Author's Note:**

> Quando Titania è venuta fuori con l'idea di una fic tradotta in più lingue per il 7 Maggio, non mi sono lasciata sfuggire l'opportunità di tradurre in italiano. Purtroppo non ci sono molte fic su HG nella mia lingua madre, cosa che mi rende immensamente triste. Proprio per questo non vedevo l'ora di portare questa meravigliosa storia che Titania ha scritto magistralmente anche al pubblico italiano. Un ringraziamento a lei per aver avuto questa brillante idea, alle sue beta, plumgal1899 e solasvioletta – il mio lavoro sarebbe stato molto più difficile senza il loro intervento, LOL – e alle gentilissime scrittrici che si sono offerte come me per tradurre - Marquise d’Angeles in sloveno e Otrascosasseries in spagnolo.
> 
> Nota: le parole in corsivo sono in tedesco anche nella versione originale. Ma non temete: so anche un po' di tedesco, LOL. Quindi, se mai vorrete sapere cosa una parola voglia dire e non vi fidate troppo di Google Translate, potete pure chiedere a me ;)

 

**“Chiudere gli occhi non aiuta. Le fiamme bruciano più luminose nel buio.”**

**\- da _Il Canto della Rivolta_ di Suzanne Collins**

**Gennaio 1943**

Quando trovammo il giovane svenuto sulla nostra soglia in quella buia notte d'inverno, mia madre era fuori di sé per la paura e la preoccupazione. Questo non era il momento per ospitare estranei che vagavano per la città nel bel mezzo della notte dopo il coprifuoco. Ma mio padre diede un'occhiata al giovane e ai documenti che aveva con sé e fece promettere a me e a mia sorella di non parlare mai a nessuno di chi che era arrivato a casa nostra.

“Ma pensa alle tue figlie!” lei implorò il marito. “Vuoi essere il padre di cadaveri?”

“La mia vita non appartiene a me! Devo tutto a suo padre. Devo prendermi cura del ragazzo.” Disse ciò con grande convinzione mentre si torceva le mani. Tra la gente di questa parte della città, noi in particolar modo comprendevamo cosa significasse un debito e non ci piaceva avere la bilancia a nostro sfavore. Aiutai mio padre a portare dentro il giovane mentre mia sorella, Prim, metteva a bollire l'acqua per il tè speciale che mia madre usava per i malati. La nostra piccola famiglia era diventata complice in un crimine che sarebbe potuto risultare nella nostra morte.

 

XXXXX

 

Il seminterrato era freddo ed umido ed il giovane, chiamato Peeta Mellark, era già debole. Mio padre temeva che si ammalasse fatalmente, ma potevamo fare molto poco senza suscitare sospetti. Lui mi aveva insegnato a cacciare e ad amare la foresta solitaria prima che partisse per la guerra che lo aveva rimandato indietro così danneggiato da non poter più uscire a caccia da solo. Mi affrettai come un topo nel bosco che circondava la nostra cittadina con una piccola lampada ad olio, il bosco che produceva sostentamento per la mia famiglia quando le razioni militari non erano abbastanza per mantenerci in vita. A 16 anni, ero leggera come un fantasma. Mi intrufolai nella fattoria più vicina e riempii un sacco di paglia, il materiale fresco e asciutto rimanendo occasionalmente attaccato al mio consunto cappotto invernale. Borbottai una scusa per il furto prima di scomparire oltre la sicurezza degli alberi.

Ci volle un po' per tornare a casa dato che era quasi l'alba e le strade avevano orecchi e gli occhi di tutti erano puntati sugli altri, e paranoia e sfiducia si erano infiltrare nel luogo in cui una volta risiedevano amicizia e speranza. Il governo incoraggiava questa diffidenza fintanto che, temendo e sospettando l'uno dell'altro, non avessimo riflettuto troppo attentamente su cosa ci facevano gli ufficiali. Ma ce la feci, per il terrore e il sollievo di mia madre. Lei aveva cucito insieme una larga coperta e procedemmo a riempirla con il materiale che avrebbe tenuto il giovane asciutto e al caldo. Aiutai mio padre a portarla di sotto e, con alcuni gentili movimenti, riuscimmo a stendere il giovane sull'improvvisato materasso di paglia. Le sue braccia ossute e la sua pelle arrossata mi riempirono di timore.

“Papà, ha la febbre!” sussurrai. “Si riprenderà?”

“Non lo so, _liebchen_. Solo il tempo e la zuppa di tua madre ce lo diranno.” Sorrise gentilmente mentre ritornava al piano superiore.

 

XXXXX

 

La zuppa di mia madre non era un pasto ordinario. Lei era figlia di un farmacista prima della guerra ed una levatrice qualificata, perciò sapeva quali erbe e miscele mettere insieme per guarire un malato. Avrebbe potuto avere una vita più facile forse, ma lei sposò mio padre contro il volere della sua famiglia e fu privata del loro supporto finanziario. Tuttavia, non ho mai sentito mia madre lamentarsi delle sue circostanze. La sua devozione nei confronti di mio padre era così completa che io speravo segretamente di trovare un giorno qualcuno per cui io sarei stata disposta ad abbandonare così tante cose.

Mia madre si occupava di Peeta mentre io ero a scuola, ma lei aveva anche appuntamenti da mantenere ed una casa da mandare avanti, quindi molte delle sue occupazioni ricadevano su di me di sera e nei fine settimana. Fui affascinata da lui fin da subito. Aveva una testa ricoperta di morbidi capelli biondi che mia madre diceva fossero troppo lunghi – gli avrebbe dato una spuntata non appena si fosse sentito meglio. Per me il suo aspetto non era sgradevole – nonostante fosse generalmente sudato in quei primi giorni, i suoi capelli sembravano risplendere come oro filato ed i suoi lineamenti erano forti ma gentili. Nel mezzo di uno dei suoi sogni provocati dalla febbre, i suoi occhi si erano aperti. Io pensai che sicuramente il cielo estivo si fosse intrufolato nel nostro piccolo squallido seminterrato e avesse preso residenza lì, perché il blu era come nessun altro colore io avessi mai visto. Lo so. Ho passato una vita intera a paragonare gli occhi degli altri ai suoi.

Portavo cucchiai d'acqua e di zuppa alle sue labbra secche, cercando di farlo mangiare. Era testardo, anche nel suo stato di mezzo vivente. Gli sussurravo. Lo persuadevo. A volte, ero così seccata da lui che gli stringevo il naso per fargli aprire la bocca, dicendogli _Non hai scelta!_ Saukerl _, noi stiamo mangiando sempre di meno per farti avere la tua zuppa! Mangerai, altrimenti...!_

Ma molti di quei momenti erano seguiti da una solitaria meditazione in cui fissavo la sua figura addormentata e un improvviso desiderio di cantare per lui si impossessava di me. Mio padre diceva che io avevo una bellissima voce in grado di far tacere gli uccelli nel campo, cosa che io ritenevo fosse piuttosto un'esagerazione. Una volta in cui si era svegliato da una delle sue allucinazioni, lui puntò quegli occhi su di me e sorrise stordito, “ _Sind Sie ein Engel_?” Volevo dirgli _No, non sono per niente un angelo! Sono una povera ragazza tedesca che sta congelandosi in un seminterrato mentre canta ad un giovane morente perché il_ Führer _ha deciso che dobbiamo tutti morire di fame per_ der Vaterland. _Disobbedisco a mia madre e a volte non sopporto mia sorella. Sono una cacciatrice e una ladra e alcuni giorni, sono così arrabbiata che potrei tirare un mattone in testa ad un ufficiale, ma rimango silenziosa per paura per la mia famiglia. E per qualche innominata ragione, voglio che tu viva, più di quanto io voglia quasi qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo._ Volevo dirgli tutte queste cose ed avevo appena aperto la bocca quando i suoi occhi si richiusero di nuovo.

 

XXXXX

 

Era arrivato a casa nostra stringendo in mano un piccolo quaderno di pelle nera. Lo teneva vicino a sé come un talismano, non lo lasciava mai andare, tranne quando sprofondava in un sonno profondo per la febbre e la malattia. Un giorno, non potendo più resistere alla mia curiosità, gli sfilai il quaderno di mano e lo sfogliai attentamente. Era pieno di schizzi – una pianta verde che quasi potevo sentire crescere fuori dalla pagina; un esotico uccello che trillava, il suono già danzante nelle mie orecchie. Il fuoco di un forno che ruggiva sotto la punta delle mie dita mi portava alla memoria pane fresco e torte. Amava le persone e le disegnava occupate in varie attività mondane quali lavare o fare il pane. Dai suoi schizzi di edifici capii che amava la simmetria e l'ordine. Disegnava rocce e mani e oggetti comuni. C'erano anche delle poesie inframmezzate tra le pagine. Da queste capii che temeva la morte e desiderava l'amore. Io pensavo di aver capito la bellezza – per me, Prim era l'ideazione di vera bellezza – con i suoi limpidi occhi blu e la morbida pelle pallida circondata da un alone di capelli biondi, così diversi dalla mia carnagione olivastra, i capelli neri e gli occhi grigi. Ma lui ne aveva allargato i confini per me attraverso la sua arte. Imparai che anche lui era bello. E volevo che lui vivesse.

 

**Febbraio 1943**

Il giorno in cui finalmente lui riaprì i suoi occhi con qualche comprensione del mondo che lo circondava, mi coprii la bocca per evitare di farmi scappare un urlo di gioia. Sentii che il mio sorriso avrebbe potuto frantumarmi il viso e quando allungai una mano per toccare la sua pelle e sentii che non era più in fiamme, pensai che il mio cuore sarebbe esploso di gioia sfrenata. Corsi su per le scale da mio padre e lo tirai per la mano. “La sua febbre è passata!” metà risi, metà singhiozzai. Mio padre mi diede un tenero sguardo e asciugò una lacrima sulla mia guancia prima di scendere con me nel seminterrato, mia madre e mia sorella subito dietro.

Mia madre, che era una vera guaritrice, lo esaminò e vide che la febbre era davvero passata ma che lui era ancora debole. “Gli servirà della carne per rafforzare il sangue.” Non appena le parole furono fuori dalle sua labbra io corsi a prendere il mio cappotto.

“Dove stai andando? Le strade sono piene di soldati!” disse Prim mentre correvo verso la porta.

“Andrà tutto bene. Non preoccuparti, _meine kleine Ente_. Tornerò presto.” Sgattaiolai fuori di casa, quasi scivolando sul suolo ghiacciato e sparii nel bosco anche se sapevo che la selvaggina sarebbe stata scarsa. Tirai il mio arco e le mie frecce fuori dall'incavo di un tronco – non avevo i permessi necessari per possedere una tale arma e quindi rischiavo di essere punita ogni volta che mi avventuravo fuori a caccia, ma non mi importava. Oggi pregai per un miracolo, cercando con la disperazione di un morente, pregando di, per favore, farmi trovare qualcosa – un coniglio, una lontra o anche uno scoiattolo o due. Sussurrai il nome di Peeta come un incantesimo e sembrò funzionare. Quando trovai il piccolo cinghiale selvatico, sentii che la fortuna mi accompagnava quel giorno.

Mia madre quasi svenne quando tornai con l'animale sotto il mio cappotto. Sembravo una donna incinta che camminava per le strade, ma carne come quella avrebbe solo comportato che io dovessi combattere gli altri per essa, per quanto era rara.

“ _Meine Gute_! Un maiale così vicino alla città!” mia madre si meravigliò alla vista. Io sorrisi in segreto a me stessa. Peeta mi aveva portato fortuna.

 

XXXXX

 

Peeta mi raccontò di suo padre, un fornaio che era stato arruolato per combattere sul fronte russo durante la Prima Guerra Mondiale. Il signor Mellark si era beccato un proiettile ed era morto per salvare la vita di mio padre, rendendo vedova la madre di Peeta, con tre figli piccoli ed una panetteria da gestire. La madre di Peeta era in realtà l'orfana di genitori ebrei che erano morti quando lei era ancora giovane. Le SS ne erano state informate ed era iniziata un'indagine per giudicare la sua ebraicità, risultante nella confisca dei suoi beni secondo le leggi di Norimberga sul sangue. Quando le SS arrivarono durante la notte per deportare la famiglia, Peeta era sfuggito a malapena, ma non sapeva dove si trovasse il resto della sua famiglia. Potevo vedere che ciò lo addolorava profondamente, questo senso di colpa per essere sopravvissuto mentre per la sua famiglia molto probabilmente non era così. Cercai di incoraggiarlo poiché sono certa che, se fossi stata io, non sarei stata in grado di sopportarlo.

Mi raccontò queste cose mentre gli davo da mangiare il brodo che mia madre aveva fatto col grasso del maiale. L'odore era deliziosamente buono ed il mio stomaco, che non aveva assaggiato carne per mesi, ruggì per la fame, ma io ero impaziente di sfamare Peeta. Il maiale era arrivato a me grazie a lui, dissi a me stessa, perciò era solo giusto che lui mangiasse per primo.

Mi guardava mentre gli portavo il cucchiaio alla bocca, il suo sguardo sconcertante, facendomi tremare la mano. Un po' di zuppa sgocciolò dalle sue labbra ed io sollevai il tovagliolo per pulire la sua pelle come se lui fosse un bambino.

“Quanti anni hai?” chiese.

“Ne avrò 17 a Maggio.” dissi tranquillamente. “E tu?”

“Ne ho 24. Devo sembrarti antico.” sorrise a ciò, facendomi versare un po' di zuppa sulla sua camicia.

Mentre lo pulivo in fretta, mi lamentai in irritazione. “Sei peggio di un bambino per darti da mangiare. Non stai fermo!” Ero agitata e non potevo spiegare razionalmente la fonte del mio turbamento.

Ridacchiò sottovoce. “Anche quando ti lamenti, hai la voce di un angelo.” disse, la sua voce ancora roca dopo la guarigione. Sentii calore salirmi alle guance, invadere la mia pelle e non potei far meglio che guardare a terra.

“Non sono un angelo.” sussurrai mentre riempivo un altro cucchiaio di zuppa.

“Sì, invece! Sarei morto senza di te. Ho seguito la tua voce quando ero sicuro che stessi sprofondando.”

La mia mano tremava così tanto che dovetti abbassare il cucchiaio. “Be', adesso devi mangiare per tornare in forze. Temo che la guerra non finirà molto presto.”

La menzione della guerra fu come un'incudine caduta dal cielo. Era la realtà. Lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di forze per sopravvivere, perché Peeta Mellark era un ebreo e la morte inseguiva la sua gente come una tigre affamata.

 

XXXXX

 

Con cure costanti, Peeta tornò abbastanza in forze da sedersi da solo. Non appena poté, chiese una matita ed iniziò a disegnare in maniera quasi compulsiva sul suo quaderno. C'erano volte in cui sedevo semplicemente con lui e guardavo le sue forti mani passare sopra la carta, le immagini che prendevano forma come se evocate da un mago. Parlavamo spesso ma altrettanto spesso ci tenevamo semplicemente compagnia l'uno con l'altra, io che studiavo i miei libri di scuola mentre lui disegnava o buttava giù strofe di poesie, alcune sue, alcune che ricordava a memoria.

Molti dei suoi disegni venivano fatti di giorno, poiché di notte eravamo circondati dalle tenebre, il rischio di accendere una candela troppo grande per essere preso in considerazione, anche se c'erano delle volte in cui mi comportavo da ribelle e portavo giù da lui una lanterna per le prime ore della sera. Quelle sere erano magiche perché la luce della candela veniva catturata dalle sue ciglia impossibilmente lunghe, una vista che mi faceva sospirare, come se ci fosse una lucciola intrappolata nel nostro freddo oscuro seminterrato. Pensavo alle _märchen_ che papà ancora raccontava a Prim, sugli spiriti della foresta che illuminavano la notte, dispettosi ma liberi nel vasto regno della foresta.

In quelle serate che risplendevano con la fioca luce della candela e con la brillantezza surreale delle sue ciglia e dei suoi capelli, abbandonai la mia paura di tutto e sentii un altro sentimento segreto stabilirsi nel mio petto, riscaldandomi fino alla punta delle orecchie e le dita dei piedi. Ero talmente affascinata da questo bagliore caldo da non accorgermi che Peeta mi stava disegnando finché non percepii la sua attenzione fissa su di me.

“Cosa stai disegnando?” chiesi con curiosità.

Lui mi diede un'occhiata misteriosa e avvicinò il quaderno a sé. “Tu continua solo a fare quello che stai facendo. Te lo mostrerò tra poco.”

Risi. “Non ricordo cosa stessi facendo.”

“Stavi leggendo il tuo libro di grammatica. Continua a farlo.”

Abbassai la testa per continuare lo studio, ma la mia concentrazione era sparita, lasciandomi impaziente e nervosa. Dopo quello che pensai fosse una quantità esorbitante di tempo ma che probabilmente furono solo pochi minuti, alzai di nuovo gli occhi. “Non posso semplicemente fissare il mio libro se so che mi stai disegnando!”

Peeta scosse il capo, poi mi si avvicinò, e la sua vicinanza mi fece palpitare dolorosamente il cuore nel petto. “Non importa, signorina Impazienza. Ho finito. Vuoi vedere?” chiese scherzosamente.

“ _Ja_ , _klar_! Fammi vedere!” esclamai.

Sorridendo orgogliosamente, mi mostrò il disegno che aveva fatto. Non ero mai stata particolarmente affascinata dal mio aspetto fisico tranne forse che dai miei occhi, che erano particolari e rari, eccezion fatta per mio padre. E tuttavia la sua matita mi aveva resa bellissima. Nel suo disegno, stavo guardando in basso di profilo, la mia treccia scura appoggiata sopra la spalla. Era un'espressione di pace assoluta, ogni linea di preoccupazione riempita e rilassata. Nelle sue mani, risplendevo positivamente.

“Mi vedi così?” sussurrai.

Un rossore furioso si diffuse sui suoi lineamenti. “Mi servirebbe il talento di un Dürer per disegnarti come sei veramente.”

 

**Agosto 1943**

Era quasi mezzanotte quando le sirene suonarono. Non avevamo avuto un bombardamento nella nostra città, ma avevamo avuto simulazioni su simulazioni nell'eventualità fino a che non credevamo quasi più alle sirene. Tuttavia, c'era una fretta per le strade che ci fece capire che questa volta, la minaccia era reale. Indossammo i nostri cappotti e ci infilammo gli stivali, afferrando le borse già pronte da dietro le nostre porte. All'ingresso di casa, mi pietrificai.

“Peeta?” chiesi a mio padre, che si appoggiava pesantemente al suo bastone.

“No, Katniss. Se va al bunker e lo scoprono, desidererà essere stato sepolto dalle macerie.”

Sbiancai alle sue parole e volevo correre giù nel seminterrato, far sì che la mia voce fosse l'ultima cosa che lui sentisse prima che le bombe atterrassero, ma Prim si attaccò a me come una bambola di porcellana e nonostante tutta la pietà e l'amore che provavo per il mio ragazzo nel seminterrato, dovevo occuparmi di mia sorella. Tutto il mio corpo tremava di paura per Peeta e volevo piangere di disperazione al primo ciclo di bombe, ma mia sorella mi tenne piantata in questa realtà. Presa la sua mano, corsi verso il bunker con un cuore che pesava tanto quanto le fragorose campane di metallo della chiesa al centro della città.

 

XXXXX

 

Quando tornammo a casa durante le prime ore del mattino, questa era intatta, così come ogni altra casa nel nostro vicinato. Prim si era addormentata in quella dolce maniera che i bambini hanno di dormire anche attraverso le peggiori catastrofi e mio padre la portò nella nostra stanza. Quando la mise sul suo letto, le tolsi velocemente le scarpe e le portai la coperta al mento. Aspettai impazientemente che la mia famiglia si sistemasse per dormire prima di scivolare fuori dal letto e correre più in fretta che potevo senza fare rumore. Chiudendo la porta del seminterrato dietro di me, drizzai le orecchie per lui e per un momento di panico, sentii un silenzio fragoroso, finché un leggero movimento in un angolo attirò la mia attenzione. Era in piedi nell'ombra di un armadietto, cercando di rimpicciolirsi nello spiraglio di oscurità creato dall'ombra della porta di metallo. Era la prima volta che lo vedevo in piedi da quando era arrivato e chiaramente era uno sforzo per lui rimanere sui suoi piedi.

“Perché ti nascondi?” gli chiesi correndo da lui. Sollevato, lasciò che il suo corpo si accasciasse contro il mio mentre lo portavo verso il suo materasso di paglia.

“Non sapevo se fossi tu o le SS.” disse a bassa voce.

Non avevo considerato la possibilità di una perlustrazione da parte della polizia durante un bombardamento, ma non si poteva mai essere troppo cauti. “Dobbiamo trovare un buon nascondiglio nel caso che capiti.” sussurrai mentre lui si sdraiava sul cuscino improvvisato.

Peeta mi fissò con uno sguardo che mi tormentava. Era così squisitamente triste da deformare i suoi lineamenti. “Sono un pericolo per te e la tua famiglia. Se mi trovano, verrete tutti arrestati.”

Raccolsi le coperte intorno a lui e le ripiegai sotto di lui. Tremava, poiché stare nel seminterrato era come stare fuori. “Non devi pensarci. Noi non verremo catturati e tu non verrai arrestato.” Cominciai a tremare all'idea che Peeta venisse scoperto, di ciò che gli avrebbero potuto fare. “Ma hai bisogno di più esercizio per rafforzarti. Devi camminare di più. E allungarti. Ti verranno dei crampi e i tuoi muscoli si indeboliranno se non lo fai.” Farneticai ancora ed ancora, cercando di tenere a bada la paura che mi aveva accompagnato per tutta la notte nel bunker, una paura che faceva barcollare la mia voce pericolosamente sull'orlo delle lacrime mentre giocherellavo con le sue coperte.

Peeta fermò le mie mani in movimento, guardandomi con quello sguardo che mi faceva stringere lo stomaco. “Sei una bella seccatura.” disse, mentre un sorriso gentile gli arricciava le labbra.

“Non sono una seccatura.” dissi nel panico tendente all'isteria. “Ti sto semplicemente dicendo...”

“ _Ich liebe dich_ , Katniss Everdeen.” mi interruppe in un sussurro.

“Io...” mi bloccai, le parole morenti sulle mie labbra. Poi arrivarono – le lacrimi che avevo represso quando le sirene erano scattate, quando non ero potuta venire da lui. Cominciarono come brevi sussulti che divennero singhiozzi. Peeta mi prese tra le braccia ed io lo strinsi attorno alle sue troppo esili spalle, i suoi lunghi, trascurati capelli biondi che mi solleticavano la fronte. Un fremito mi attraversò a conferma da parte del mio corpo della sua concretezza, la stessa autenticità della sua esistenza, la certezza che, per ora, era sano e salvo.

Mi allontanò per guardarmi, la sua mano che mi carezzava i capelli. “ _Liebst du mich_. Vero _oder nicht_ vero?”

“Oh, Peeta, _naturlich_! Vero!” risi con un esplosivo sussulto di sollievo. “ _Ich liebe dich auch_.”

“Bene. Allora tornerò in forze. Farò esercizio e mangerò la zuppa di tua madre.” qui fece una faccia che poteva solo indicare l'infinita pazienza che ci voleva per mangiare lo stesso pasto per mesi e mesi, che suscitò un'altra risata da parte mia, “e sopravviverò a questo scherzo infernale perché tutta la pazzia deve aver fine.” Portò le labbra al mio orecchio, e il brivido che l'azione provocò era imbarazzantemente acuto. “Ti sposerò, Katniss Everdeen e sarai mia.”

A questo annuii e quando mi strinse di nuovo, mi baciò. Mi ero sempre immaginata il mio primo bacio – a volte premendo le labbra al mio braccio in curiosità, fantasticando sul momento. Come sarebbe stato?

Ed era così – il freddo del seminterrato si ritirò sullo sfondo, sopraffatto dal suono ruggente del mio cuore nelle mie orecchie. La guerra svanì di fronte all'afflusso di calore tra le nostre labbra. Era concreto e caldo e in un certo senso scoordinato ma io bevvi da quella siccità di speranza senza fine, aggrappandomi alla primavera sulle sue labbra fino a che non rimase più aria tra di noi.

 

**Marzo 1944**

Peeta tornò in forze, persistente come i dente di leone che presto sarebbero sbocciati tutt'intorno in città in primavera. Mamma finalmente gli tagliò i capelli e così espose i suoi forti zigomi ed il suo squisito profilo. Non aveva più bisogno che qualcuno lo imboccasse ma nessuno metteva in dubbio la continuità delle mie attenzioni, le costanti visite nella penombra del seminterrato. Papà era in un certo modo scoraggiato – il futuro era un luogo infido perché i sogni vi vivessero, e mandava Prim a tenermi compagnia per il bene della mia virtù. Ma mamma vedeva se stessa in me, nella mia testarda ostinazione ad amare senza ragione, e mi prese da parte un giorno, non per ammonirmi ma per mettere in chiaro che quelli come noi che sceglievano di piantare amore dove l'amore non dovrebbe crescere, si dovevano aspettare grandi sofferenze così come grandi ricompense.

“Non sono ipocrita, figlia mia. La tua strada sarà più dolorosa della nostra, ma non posso rimproverarti il giovane. Siamo in guerra, dopo tutto, e il mondo sembra dover finire da un momento all'altro.” Mi baciò sulla fronte quando lo disse ed io le gettai le braccia al collo, grata di aver guadagnato la sua comprensione.

Sicché quando Prim corse in casa dopo scuola un giorno in preda al panico, impiegammo qualche momento in più del necessario per scattare in azione, poiché avevamo raggiunto una certa noncuranza nel nostro stare all'erta.

“I soldati stanno perquisendo i seminterrati delle case!” disse senza fiato.

Mio padre afferrò il suo bastone e scattò verso le scale del seminterrato più velocemente che la sua ferita gli permetteva, con me rapidamente alle sue spalle. Nascondemmo il materasso dietro all'armadio e spostammo Peeta nel posto che avevamo preparato per lui. Suggerii l'armadio in camera mia visto che le SS stavano perquisendo i seminterrati, ma Prim si limitò a lanciarmi uno sguardo privo di speranza. “Cercheranno in tutta la casa, Katniss! Non capisci?”

Alla fine, portammo una libreria nell'angolo dietro il quale si era accucciato, con la bandiera nazionale appesa a casaccio di fronte al punto come per ripensamento. Mi sembrava così precario che quasi insistetti per rimanere indietro con lui ma mio padre era irremovibile e ci costrinse tutti a raggrupparci al piano superiore e aspettare l'arrivo degli ufficiali.

Passarono minuti prima che i colpi alla porta portassero in superficie i miei nervi. Poiché tremavo visibilmente, mia madre mi tirò indietro per lasciare che Prim aprisse la porta. Non appena lei fece scattare le serrature, mia madre mi sibilò nell'orecchio “Non essere la ragione per cui lui venga scoperto!”

Annuii con forza e feci un respiro profondo, stabilizzandomi. Era _Oberscharführer_ Cray, un noto ufficiale corrotto che in qualche modo era sopravvissuto alle innumerevoli purghe del personale e aveva mantenuto una posizione stabile nei ranghi delle SS locali. Era accompagnato da un ufficiale che non riconobbi, un uomo tozzo con scuri occhietti luccicanti e un pancione sudato, che mi fissava senza vergogna, facendomi venire la pelle d'oca per il disgusto.

“ _Herr_ Everdeen! E' un piacere vederla. Non l'ho vista alle assemblee pubbliche.” disse mentre si toglieva il cappello per me, mia madre e Prim.

“Non sono stato bene.” rispose mio padre, indicandosi la gamba.

“Ah, già! Be', è una ferita ben guadagnata al servizio del _Führer_.” disse sbrigativo. “E il lavoro? Ne avete trovato?”

Questo era il gioco che mio padre odiava fare – il servilismo forzato, giocare con le autorità. “Non molto, temo.”

“Be', avrebbe più successo se si unisse al partito!” tuonò Cray. Poi abbassò la voce con fare cospiratorio. “Non è troppo tardi per lei e la sua famiglia per unirsi alla nostra Grande Famiglia.” Mio padre si limitò ad annuire mentre osservava l'altro ufficiale muoversi tra le stanze. “Potrei perquisire il suo seminterrato, per favore?” disse, come se fosse una richiesta che avremmo potuto rifiutare.

Mia madre, io e Prim aspettammo per quelli che sembrarono mille anni mentre mio padre e Cray si prendevano il loro tempo nel seminterrato. Tremavo per una paura così terribile, che quasi vomitai per la nausea che questa mi causava. Quando il secondo ufficiale tornò dalle stanze del piano superiore, mia madre doverosamente gli offrì del tè, che lui rifiutò, fissandomi invece con attenzione in una maniera talmente inquietante, che mia madre si mise in mezzo a noi con la pretesa di aggiustare la mia treccia. “ _Swine_.” borbottò furiosamente sottovoce.

Finalmente, dopo quasi un'ora, Cray e mio padre tornarono, discutendo di travi e sostegni. Mio padre rilassato come se gli fosse stato chiesto di fare una passeggiate per il mercato. Dopo una breve digressione su questioni riguardanti il raccolto, gli ufficiali se ne andarono. Non appena la porta fu chiusa, schizzai fuori dalla stanza e scesi di corsa le scale fino al posto in cui sapevo Peeta si era nascosto. Strappando la bandiera da dove era ancora appesa, mi gettai tra le sue braccia, toccandogli il volto, le braccia e le spalle in rapida successione come per confermare che fosse ancora tutto d'un pezzo.

“Stai bene?” chiesi con impazienza.

“Sì, certo. Va tutto bene, Katniss. Non mi hanno scoperto.” disse in tono tranquillizzante.

“Non ti lascerò mai più! Vorrei poterti mettere in un luogo sicuro in cui nessuno possa più farti del male!”

“Certo.” disse baciandomi, ma c'era qualcosa di distratto nel modo in cui lo fece che mi rese sospettosa.

“Hai qualcosa in mente.” dissi cautamente.

Gli occhi di Peeta si focalizzarono di nuovo. “Solo te, amore mio. Sei l'unica cosa nella mia mente.”

 

**Aprile 1945**

Non disse addio quando se ne andò. O meglio ancora, non mi lasciò dirgli addio. Più avanti, mio padre mi disse che aveva paura che avrei rovinato la sua determinazione e che gli avrei fatto cambiare idea. Non sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarmi se avesse prima dovuto convincermi a lasciarlo andare. Quindi, arruolando mia madre e mio padre per il suo inganno, mi svegliai una mattina e trovai il seminterrato svuotato di tutto tranne che il suo quaderno nero. Il fatto che l'avesse lasciato significava che temeva che non sarebbe più tornato.

Sfogliando le pagine, vidi che aveva aggiunto alcuni schizzi nel quaderno. Erano principalmente disegni di me – che gli davo la zuppa, che ridevo, che lo guardavo dormire. In uno sto cantando. Aveva disegnato se stesso che mi toccava in una maniera così provocante, che il mio corpo bruciava all'idea delle sue mani su di me. Mi rese disperata e a disagio e affamata e agitata tutto allo stesso tempo. Ma lui non era qui per alleviare niente di ciò. Non era qui per spiegarmi a cosa stesse pensando quando aveva disegnato una o l'altra immagine. Ma la parte peggiore era la poesia:

**Nachtgedicht***

Dich bedecken

nicht mit Kuessen

nur einfach

mit deiner Decke

(die dir

von der Schulter

geglittern ist)

dass du

im Schlaf nicht frierst

 

Spaeter

wenn du

erwacht bist

das Fenster zumachen

und dich unarmen

und dich bedecken

mit Kuessen

und dich

entdecken

Sarebbe stato meglio se qualcuno mi avesse sparato.

Non ero interessata a cibo o acqua. Mi interessava solo parlare con mia sorella, che era innocente come me riguardo all'inganno ed altrettanto devastata quando anche lei aveva scoperto che il suo caro Peeta se ne era andato. Indurii il mio cuore nei confronti di mia madre e mio padre, che essenzialmente reggevano il coltello che aveva scavato un buco nel mio cuore. Invece, mi muovevo da un'attività alla successiva con un pesante tedio che mi impediva di apprezzare qualsiasi parte della vita. Andammo al rogo dei libri, ai raduni, e alle parate per i soldati di ritorno. Salutammo i ragazzi sempre più giovani e gli uomini più grandi che venivano spediti nelle sanguinose fauci della guerra, per non essere visti mai più. I combattimenti continuarono, i bombardamenti distrussero parti della città, anche lasciando un cratere tra le nostre strade. La macchina della guerra continuò a marciare ed io ero la morta vivente tra gli addolorati e i morenti.

 

**Dicembre 1945**

La Germania si arrese agli alleati nel Maggio del 1945. Fu una terribile estate per la nostra gente e quando il freddo tornò sulla terra, questo portò con sé la fame, la ricostruzione, il conteggio di tutte le vite perse. Quando le immagini della liberazione di Auschwitz cominciarono a circolare nei media, seguita da Dachnau e Buchenwald, pregai che la morte arrivasse per me. Il processo di Norimberga era iniziato e le accuse erano talmente orrende, non pensavo che il mondo potesse contenere così tanto terrore. In ogni corpo emaciato, in ogni maleodorante, stipato carro merci, vedevo il volto di Peeta. Le cataste di scarpe, le valigie vuote, i pigiama a brandelli, le montagne di cadaveri – portai tutte le foto a letto con me e mi rifiutai di andare a scuola per settimane. Fissavo un punto fisso sul soffitto ed interrompevo la mia immobilità solo con l'improvvisa eruzione di grida che il mio cuscino non riusciva a soffocare. Prim si arrampicava a letto con me in quel periodo ed era l'unica cosa che mi tratteneva dal gettarmi dal tetto.

Mio padre venne da me un giorno e si inginocchiò accanto al mio letto, implorandomi tra singhiozzi di agonizzanti lacrime di perdonarlo, che si era lasciato influenzare dalla paura; aveva fallito come uomo, come padre, e come protettore. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare Peeta e adesso, se lui fosse finito in uno di questi campi di sterminio per colpa sua... ma la voce lo abbandonò e non poté finire. Non c'era nessun modo in cui qualcuno di noi potesse completare quella frase. Non lo perdonai mai del tutto ma capii che la guerra ci aveva resi meno nobili di quanto noi pensassimo d'essere. Almeno, dando un nome alla cosa oscura, mi diede il modo per iniziare a liberarmi dal manto della mia depressione e dal costante desiderio di oblio.

 

**Giugno 1946**

Avevo finalmente completato il _Gymnasium_ , nonostante le numerose interruzioni ai nostri studi portate dalla ricostruzione. Fui fortunata a trovare un posto all'università di Monaco – la città più vicina alla mia cittadina – per studiare per diventare insegnante. Sarei stata la prima della mia famiglia ad ottenere una laurea universitaria, fatto che faceva praticamente gongolare d'orgoglio mia madre e mio padre. Era importante che studiassi, diceva papà. _L'educazione ci separa dall'ignoranza, che è una delle radici del male nel mondo._ Non menzionò che furono uomini educati ad orchestrare la distruzione di così tante vite durante la guerra, ma lui era ottimista riguardo alla razza umana e anche se non potevo condividere il suo entusiasmo, potevo permettergli di indugiare in esso.

Mio padre trovò una nuova passione quell'anno. Il governo locale aveva aperto i giardini pubblici in piccoli lotti da affittare alle famiglie locali. Era un piccolo lotto di forse 50 metri quadrati, ma mio padre era entusiasta all'idea di piantare un orto insieme ad altre famiglie del paese che avevano preso in affitto dei lotti con lo stesso scopo. La terra era di un ricco nero scuro e piena di vermi e piante feconde che riempivano l'aria circostante con il profumo della vita. Non permettevo a me stessa di pensarci, ma era l'odore che associavo con Peeta – di vegetazione, vibrante e vivo. E solo questo mi riportava sull'orlo della pazzia.

Papà mandava me e Prim a raccogliere la frutta e la verdura che cresceva nel nostro lotto da mangiare o da mettere in conserva. Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che avevamo mangiato uno strudel di rabarbaro decente che quando mia madre finalmente ne fece uno col primo raccolto della stagione, lacrime di gioia riempirono i miei occhi. Essere tenuti come animali senza nessuna cura per l'anima era il primo passo verso la nostra de-umanizzazione, ed eravamo andati avanti a questa maniera per troppi anni.

Mi ricordo il giorno come se fosse oggi – il 21 Giugno 1946. Stavo tornando con un cesto pieno di insalata e prezzemolo – mamma avrebbe cucinato _bratwurst_ arrosto e _spätzle_ quella sera – la mia mente sulla rinnovazione della _Kathedrale_ in centro, quando trovai Prim seduta sui gradini di casa nostra. Era diventata una ragazza talmente bella – alta, bionda, con gli occhi azzurri ed un temperamento dolce tanto quanto le sue guance rosee. La sua stessa esistenza mi aveva salvata innumerevoli volte in quegli ultimi due anni ed il mio amore per lei era senza limiti.

Ma quando mi avvicinai ai gradini, notai che i suoi occhi erano rossi per le lacrime.

“ _Meine kleine Ente_! _Was ist los_?” dissi, lasciando cadere la cesta prima di chinarmi dinanzi a lei. “Perché sei triste? Stanno tutti bene?”

Il volto di Prim si spalanco in un enorme sorriso. “Katniss! È un giorno meraviglioso! Vieni dentro – hai una visita.” Prese con la sua mano delicata la mia. Il mio cuore prese a battere con una speranza a cui non osai dar voce. Cos'era tutto questo?

Quando aprì la porta, i miei occhi scansionarono la cucina, prendendo in conto la scena. Mia madre era in piedi dietro a mio padre al suo solito posto. Come se la mia mente non volesse ammettere la verità, all'inizio non guardai la faccia dell'estraneo ma la mano che mio padre stringeva in entrambe le sue. I capelli biondi. I calli. Scossi la testa incredula e il suo nome sfuggì non invitato dalle mie labbra.

“Peeta.”

Indietreggiai come se avessi visto un fantasma. “Non può essere.” dissi disperata, spostando lo sguardo da mio padre a mia madre a Prim prima di cercare il modo di fuggire da questa terra in cui i morti tornavano in vita. Indietreggiai lentamente verso la porta e prima che chiunque potesse fermarmi, ero partita come una gazzella, correndo verso il bosco.

 

XXXXX

 

Non fu una fuga semplice. Sentivo il mio nome venire chiamato mentre correvo più in fretta che potevo, alla ricerca di conforto nella foresta. Lo avevo seppellito centinaia di volte, lo avevo pianto, poi messo in uno scompartimento segreto nel mio cuore per proteggermi dalla possibile maniera in cui era morto. E tuttavia lui era balzato fuori da quella scatola completamente formato. Dov'era stato? Perché non era tornato prima?

Barcollai quando entrai nel bosco, inciampando su rami caduti e pietre finché non caddi con forza a terra. Provai a rialzarmi in fretta ma eccolo lì, come un vento caldo dall'ovest, la sua mano sul mio gomito per aiutarmi. Oggi mi vergogno di dire che la mia prima reazione fu la rabbia e che lo assalii con tutta l'ira che avevo immagazzinato nel mio cuore dal giorno che mi aveva lasciata. Colpii e schiaffeggiai e urlai e piansi fino a cadere in ginocchio, in preda ai singhiozzi. Si sedette accanto a me, la sua faccia rossa e graffiata in seguito al mio attacco, e anche lui fu sopraffatto dalle lacrime, e pianse accanto a me.

“Perché te ne sei andato? Come hai potuto?”  gemetti. “Ho visto i campi, le persone dentro...”

Peeta si asciugò il viso, il suo respiro veniva fuori in sbuffi. “Katniss, prima o poi, mi avrebbero scoperto. Non potevo mettere a rischio la vita della tua famiglia, la tua vita. Avresti potuto essere arrestata. Fatta morire di fame. Picchiata. E tuttavia eccoti qua, più bella di quando ti ho lasciata, se mai lo avessi creduto possibile.” Mi fissò con un curioso misto di devozione e fame. “Mi dispiace di averti ferito, ma non mi dispiace di essermene andato.”

Respirai profondamente per calmarmi, prendendo un momento per studiare Peeta. Il suo grigio vestito estivo era consumato sui risvolti e il colletto era sfilacciato, ma per il resto aveva un aspetto molto più sano di quando era partito. Era in forma e i suoi capelli erano stati tagliati con cura, cosa che sono sicura rese felice da morire mia madre. Allungai una mano per tracciare i suoi lineamenti, le mie dita accarezzando a malapena la sua pelle. Andato era il giovane malato tutto angoli che era apparso sulla nostra soglia di casa due anni prima ed al suo posto c'era un uomo potente e sano. I suoi occhi, tuttavia, erano rimasti dello stesso brillante blu simile a gioielli che ricordavo e amavo.

La mia rabbia si spense. Ciò che era rimasto dopo di essa era il mio perpetuo desiderio di lui che non era mai svanito, che pretendeva soddisfazione. Lo strinsi a me e lo baciai, prendendolo di sorpresa ma solo per un momento prima che contraccambiasse. Andati erano i teneri baci nel nostro freddo seminterrato, l'inesperienza di un nuovo amore. Mi baciò furiosamente, tenendomi stretta come un uomo tiene stretta la vita quando è sicuro che morirà. Cademmo a terra ed io sentii il terreno sotto le mie scapole e lo baciai tanto rumorosamente e tanto a lungo quanto desiderai. Non c'era più l'impeto di nascondersi, né la sua etnicità né il mio amore. La luce del giorno adesso ci apparteneva.

 

XXXXX

 

Peeta era riuscito ad attraversare il Reno e ad entrare in Francia un mese dopo la liberazione di Parigi. Tutt'ora, dopo così tanti anni, lui non sa come spiegare esattamente in che modo sopravvisse al suo viaggio. Non aveva visto il sole per più di un anno ma lui diede credito alle generose razione che mia madre gli aveva dato – formaggio, insaccati, pane, conserve – qualsiasi cosa la sua dispensa potesse risparmiare per lui, per la sua sopravvivenza. Era stato anche fortunato che fosse estate e quindi viaggiare era almeno più piacevole, tranne che per il costante terrore di essere catturato.

Quando era arrivato a Parigi, era stato arrestato poiché tedesco, anche se era un ebreo, ed era finito in una prigione parigina. Era grato anche per il suo imprigionamento, perché non era per niente come i campi ad est. Quando gli americani avevano completato la loro missione per rendere sicura la città, portarono la loro attenzione sull'accozzaglia di prigionieri trattenuti in prigione. Capirono fin da subito che lui non era un agitatore né una SS, ma un povero giovane disperato. Non possedeva informazioni utili all'infuori della ricetta per il modo giusto di preparare il _Kartoffelbrot_ , una specialità della sua famiglia. Lo avevano subito messo al lavoro nelle cucine della prigione, dove era rimasto per quasi un anno fino a che non erano riusciti a capire esattamente cosa fare con lui.

Quando era stato finalmente rilasciato, gli erano stati forniti il vestito consunto e del denaro per i suoi guai. Non era molto, ma lui era partito per tornare da me, un obiettivo che aveva dovuto rimandare finché viaggiare non fosse stato di nuovo sicuro. Quel giorno, sul suolo della foresta, mi mostrò il disegno di me che aveva portato con sé, il suo preferito, in cui la mia faccia è rivolta verso il basso e di profilo, la mia treccia appoggiata tra le mie spalle. “Nessuno potrebbe immaginarsi che una visione talmente bella possa essere anche una tale scocciatura!” rise, e per la prima volta da quando se ne era andato, risi anche io.

 

XXXXX

 

E ha continuato a farmi ridere per gli ultimi 60 anni della nostra vita insieme. Fu un bravo figlio per i miei genitori ed un fratello affettuoso per Prim. Non posso immaginare l'agonia delle famiglie che persero così tanto alla guerra, quanto insostenibile fosse il senso di colpa per la generazione dei miei genitori. E penso, se io ero folle per il dolore per Peeta, come potrebbe essere stato perdere un figlio, una famiglia, o un'intera comunità? Sono in lutto nel mio cuore per il paese della mia gioventù, per i terribili crimini che nessuno può spazzare via. Perciò abbiamo offerto le nostre vite, vite che abbiamo tentato molto duramente di vivere con decenza, in compensazione per quelle che furono perse.

Noi annotiamo ogni giorno le nostre fortune, prendendo nota di tutte le manifestazioni di gentilezza e di umana decenza. Io devo solo iniziare con mio marito, che è la benevolenza fatta persona nonostante ciò che ha sperimentato. E non manchiamo mai di ricordare il buono che abbiamo visto e di prenderne nota, di fare una lista di quelle cose e di ricordare il bene raccontando quelle storie ai nostri figli, Willow, Liesel e Rye, ed ai nostri nipoti – a tutti quelli che ascolteranno. E' un lavoro ripetitivo, perfino tedioso dopo così tanti anni. Ma ho imparato che ci sono giochi molto, molto peggiori a cui giocare.

 

    **_-Sig.ra Katniss Mellark_**

**_Monaco, Germania_ **

**_24 Settembre 2006._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poesia Notturna  
> Coprirti  
> non di baci  
> ma semplicemente  
> con la tua coperta  
> (che dalle  
> tue spalle  
> è scivolata)  
> 'sì che tu  
> non senta freddo nel sonno.
> 
> Più tardi  
> quando tu  
> sei sveglia  
> chiudere la finestra  
> e abbracciarti  
> e coprirti  
> di baci  
> e scoprire  
> te.
> 
> -da Poesie d'Amore di Erich Fried.  
> Non sono riuscita a trovare la traduzione ufficiale, perciò questa è una mia traduzione.


End file.
